


Racing Down the Garden Path

by Froggimus_Rex



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dark Glimmer, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Manipulation, Past Child Abuse, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggimus_Rex/pseuds/Froggimus_Rex
Summary: Glimmer hadn't been listening to Adora for a while now, assuring her she had it handled.She didn't.





	Racing Down the Garden Path

Adora thought she was having another nightmare at first, trapped in a translucent tube of magic, just enough room to raise her arms. It was certainly one she'd had enough times, even if in reality she'd only ever earned this punishment a handful of times. No that was wrong, she'd _never_ earned this. Neither of them had ever, could ever have, done anything bad enough to deserve it, no matter what Shadow Weaver had said at the time. She punched the wall in front of her, frustration turning to desperation when she realised the shadows that swirled around the point of impact were outlined in pink and purple, not red.

"Glimmer," she yelled, hitting the wall again, even though she knew neither would do any good. She could scream herself hoarse and beat her hands bloody, had in the past, and not a single sound would escape. That had been the point, after all, she remembered Shadow Weaver's tone as she'd explained, condescending, belittling, a reminder that a better child wouldn't ask questions, a smarter one wouldn't need to, she hadn't said or done enough to stop Catra doing it, so she wouldn't be able to say or do anything to stop her being punished for it. Just watch and listen and learn.

She could see Glimmer now, Shadow Weaver standing behind her, hand on her shoulder, the limp figure sprawled at their feet. She kept pounding on the wall, ever more frantically, ignoring the growing pain in her hands, the rising fear that even if she somehow could hear her, Glimmer wouldn't listen. Glimmer hadn't been listening to her for a while now when it came to Shadow Weaver, dismissing her fears and concerns with airy assurances that she had it handled, assurances that she was an adult, not a child like Adora had been, assurances that whether she meant them to or not, made Adora feel very small and stupid. 

Shadow Weaver was running her hand over the back of Glimmer's hair, as she spoke, Adora's shoulders crawled with the ghost of a similar touch. "She's taken so much from you. Would take more if she could, despite already having something she doesn't deserve, that she barely even values." Glimmer looked over her shoulder then, straight at Adora, who could barely recognise her friend through the twisted, hateful, oddly greedy expression on her face. "Don't you think it's time someone took something from her instead?"

Glimmer's eyes met hers through the film of magic separating them, and Adora's heart plummeted as she realised they were completely clear. Free of any spells or compulsion. When Glimmer said "Yes," it was because she wanted to. When she viciously kicked open Catra's legs, it was because she wanted to. When she knelt between them and summoned magic to her hands, it was because she wanted to. And when Catra started screaming and sobbing, it was because Glimmer wanted her to.


End file.
